The present invention relates to apparatus for use in dilating occluded blood vessels, and more particularly to an apparatus of that type wherein dilatation is achieved by means of a balloon element of large diameter which is inflated to compress the occlusion being treated and wherein the transverse dimension of the balloon element in non-inflated condition is sufficiently reduced to enable placement of the catheter properly within the lumen of an occluded artery or vein.